shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Edmund Lowe
Contents #Appearance #Personality #Abilities and Powers ##Hand to Hand Combat ##Physical Strength ##Agility ##Endurance ##Weapons ##Haki #Relationships ##Crew ##Family ##Allies/ Friends ##Enemies ##Other #History #Major Battles #Quotes #Trivia #Related Articles #External Links Introduction Edmund Lowe, age 16, is the Captain of the Freedmen Pirates, and the main character of One Piece: New Generation. Appearance Edmund is a tall, reed-thin teen with spiky, unruly white hair, black and red eyes, and pale skin. He is normally seen wearing a black or grey hoodie, jeans, and sandals. He is always seen wearing his black fedora and trademark white mask. He has a scar that cuts through his left eye. Personality Edmund has demonstrated a moody, eccentric, and intelligent personality. He is extremely prone to mood swings and will randomly shift moods for varying amounts of time. He also is prone to phases, as he may find something interesting and decide to copy it. This is a running gag in the series, as he sees something hilariously weird, thinks that it is cool, and copies it before getting yelled at by a crew member to stop acting/looking like an idiot. However, despite his strange behavior, Edmund is extremely intelligent, and will engage in long conversations about topics such as astronomy and physics. He cares very much about his crew and its members, and can be extremely stubborn and pig-headed when he makes a decision concerning them. He is a very willful, and all-around caring individual. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat As displayed by his bounty and the results of his battles, Edmund is doubtless an incredible hand to hand combatant. He has not displayed using a specific style of combat, instead choosing to rely on his self taught art, Gisei Kobushi, or Copy Fist. This technique utilizes Edmund's clever and adaptable mind, quick thinking, perceptiveness and fast learning nature to his advantage in that he improvises a fighting style that uses techniques his past opponents have performed in advantageous situations. For example, if Edmund were to fight an enemy that could change the momentum of his attacks, but found that they could only do this at a certain distance on attacks of certain strength, he would only use techniques that fit those requirements. This, along with his excellent memory, gives him a vast repertoire of skills, techniques, and special abilities. Along with this, thanks to his CP-0 training, he can use all seven Rokushiki techniques and five of the thirteen Juusan Gigei. The five he can use are Life Return, Step of God, Shield of God, Spear of God, and Presence of God. Overall, Edmund is somebody you don't want to face down with nothing but your fists. Physical Strength Edmund has displayed incredible physical strength, such that only a few figures, such as his mentor, Ukitake Morono and his close friend, Vice Admiral Garp, could match him. Some of Edmund's various feats of strength include: * Defeating Vice Admiral Garp in arm wrestling (Even though it took him 30 matches to beat him once) * Lifting an entire tower of G-0 off the ground and using it like a baseball bat * Throwing an entire Marine Battleship * Lifting two million tons of weight, matching Ukitake's record * Crushing a mountain range during his CP-0 training while he was only 13 * And lastly, using a guillotine drop to one-shot the leader of the Giant Squad. Agility While Edmund has monstrous physical strength, his speed completely eclipses it. Edmund has displayed speed such that he could keep up with Kizaru, the fastest man alive, albeit with some difficulty. He can utilize Soru to the extent that he can seemingly disappear, can beat Ukitake, supposedly the fastest man not to possess a Devil Fruit in a footrace, and can even land a sneak attack upon former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. His feats of speed are incredible, and he is the fastest man to not have eaten a Devil Fruit. Endurance Edmund has below average endurance due to having his lung punctured by a bullet as a child. While he may have survived, he became permanently impaired from that day forward, lacking decent stamina. While he has ridiculous pain tolerance and has survived being shot ten times, being stabbed in various places five, and suffering a brutal beating at the hands of Garp, he cannot fight for long periods. This is absolutely his greatest weakness, and is the main reason why his bounty isn't higher. Therefore, Edmund tries to defeat his opponents quickly and tactfully, rarely holding back his energy and mercilessly destroying his foes. Weapons Edmund, while mainly fighting using his amazing hand to hand skills, has recently acquired a pair of trench knives. He is currently taking lessons from Roderick, an ex-Marine Vice Admiral who gave them to him, in how to use them effectively in combat. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Edmund has displayed considerable ability in using all forms of Haki, but specializes in Observation Haki. He has shown the ability to perceive an opponent's attacks far before they even decide to use them. He also dodged a collaboration attack from Kizaru and Ukitake using this Haki, and can use it to the extent that he can anticipate and dodge a full-power light speed kick from Kizaru. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Edmund has great proficiency with this type of Haki, using it to block all manner of attacks from Kizaru and Ukitake, while still focusing on evacuating slaves. He has such skill with Busoka: Koku that he can even block bladed attacks with no difficulty. While not a master by any means, he can still clash with very strong enemies. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King While Edmund has only recently learned to control his Conquerer's Haki, he has learned that he has incredible power with it. He released Haki of such a level that he could knock out most of the Marine guards of G-0 with little effort. However, he rarely uses this ability due to his issues controlling and focusing his power. Relationships Crew Edmund has an excellent relationship with his crew, seeing them as his treasure. He refuses to ever let anybody hurt them or his relationship with them, saying that they are family and that they stick together. Similarly, his crew loves him and would fight to the the death to protect him. People have compared the Freedmen Pirates to the legendary Whitebeard Pirates, saying that Edmund reminds them of Whitebeard in many ways. Edmund has many complex relationships with his crew members. However, the three he interacts with the most have really substantial sway to him. Family Edmund has always despised both his mysterious father and evil stepfather. He loved his mother, however, going as far as to train relentlessly to protect her. He now sees his crew as his family, and, as said before, loves them all. He would protect any of them from anything, no matter what. This is part of what makes him such a charismatic captain. Allies/ Friends = Enemies Other History Edmund Lowe was born as the bastard child of Admiral Akainu and a slave, Charlotte Lowe in Mariejois. Edmund's mother was owned by a cruel World Noble by the name of Khanis. Khanis kidnapped her from her childhood home of Karate Island and forced her to marry him. However, Akainu, a stone hearted but powerful Marine Admiral, fell in love with her and had an affair. When she was found to be pregnant, Khanis was overjoyed, at least before he found out that Edmund was not actually his child. While not knowing who the father was, Khanis cruelly beat Charlotte and sexually abused her daily as "Divine punishment." He swore that when Edmund was born, he would kill him as retribution. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, Edmund had already been birthed, but was taken away for safety by his father. Khanis, who had yet again been outwitted, was completely furious. He said that in exchange for a life of slavery for the boy, he would allow Charlotte to live. Charlotte had a moment of weakness and agreed. disgusted by her weakness, Akainu returned Edmund to her, saying she was weak and "Not the woman he had come to love." Edmund then began his life of slavery. When he turned one, he accidentally bit Khanis on the foot, prompting a round of severe beatings against his mother. He then promised himself he would become strong enough to protect her. He trained every day, running footraces and wrestling with the strongest slaves. The Marine guards eventually took to him, and treated him as a pet of sorts, even going so far as to offer him extra food in exchange for entertainment. At age two, they put in a request to have him freed so he could be recruited, but were denied by Khanis. When Edmund turned three, he was already fast enough to outrun a full-grown man, strong enough to lift and smash cinder blocks, and tough enough to withstand severe beatings. When Khanis next arrived to check in on he and his mother, he watched carefully. When Khanis raised his hand against her, he made the most severe mistake of his life; he broke his shackles and punched Khanis. He hit him so hard that he broke his jaw, permanently disfiguring him. Khanis, after regaining consciousness, went ballistic. He immediately pulled out a pistol and went to shoot Edmund. However, Charlotte decided now was the time to repay her debt to Edmund and find peace. She told Khanis that she would sacrifice herself instead. In exchange, he would free Edmund and make him a Marine Apprentce, and would allow him to train and become strong. Khanis agreed, and, with Edmund looking on, shot her many times. She died in seconds. From that day forward, Edmund vowed to become strong enough to "Bring hell's wrath down upon the World Government." He worked his way up, reaching captain rank at four, and became a CP-0 trainee when he was eight. By this time, he had already trained with many great names, such as Vice-Admirals Garp and Vergo. He began training with twelve other recruits to become the new members of CP-0. These twelve, the Juunishito (Twelve Apostles) ''were reputed as the greatest prodigies the Marines had ever seen. The final test was for the recruits to fight to the death against fellow trainees. Edmund faced his lover, Toma, and finally, after a long, hard battle, defeated her. However, he refused to kill her. Ukitake, his mentor and close friend, used his life return ability, '''Ishi no Kami', to force Toma to shoot him. Despite this, Edmund barely dodged a fatal wound, being hit in the lung instead of the heart. As a result, he lost trust in Toma, saying she was like Khanis. He then plucked the bullet from his body and killed her with it. He later learned of what truly happened and broke down in agony, vowing to avenge her as well as his mother by killing Khanis and Ukitake. He patiently trained and got stronger, to the point that he could face Ukitake in solo combat. He then commenced his plan to free the slaves of Mariejois, sparking the Mariejois Rebellion. After a long and bloody battle, Ukitake finally succumbed to sickness and old age, despite being stronger than Edmund. He failed to block a fatal blow from his subordinate and was killed instantly. Edmund, remarking it was more than he deserved, left his corpse and escaped with the remaining slaves. He went to the Revolutionary Army, joined as a privateer, and began his independent work. He set sail with a crew of the forty most powerful escaped slaves, calling themselves the Freedmen Pirates, with him as their captain. His ultimate goal? Become more powerful, find the One Piece, become the Pirate King, and topple the World Government! Major Battles * Edmund Lowe vs Kazuma Hitsuyuma * Edmund Lowe vs Torisho * Battle of Hirashiba * Mariejois Rebellion Quotes "No matter what you say, words and ideas can change the world. I don't care if it takes a day or ten years, I will change the fate of this lightless hellhole! I will become their light!" - Edmund to Ukitake on the fate of the world It doesn't really matter much to me how strong you are. After all, I'm a lot younger than you are. I've got a lot of time, and nowhere to go but up." - Edmund to Ukitake while training "I will make it! I will surpass you all! I refuse to back down, to run away, to be a coward! You speak of bravery like you have it! But in truth, you have no courage. You cannot do what's right even when others say it's wrong! You run from truth! So I will chase you all, relentlessly, until you cannot run from my truth anymore! This I swear!" - Edmund to his fellow classmates as he leaves Mariejois behind Trivia * Edmund's name was based off of the notorious English pirate, Edward Lowe. * Edmund's actions and life were inspired by Sabo, Koala and Fisher Tiger. * Edmund's favorite food is lobster. * Edmund has a shellfish allergy. * Edmund was originally going to be a comic relief character, then a wood logia-weilding captain. Finally, after CP-0 was released, I knew I had to use it for a character. So I created what you see here. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page